


The Last Ride

by hannelore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: Luna notices that the usual herd of ghost horses from the Headless Hunt are missing, except one that she finds on Hallowe'en Night.
Kudos: 1





	The Last Ride

The Hallowe'en moon drifted behind the clouds, giving Luna a glimpse of the horse that headed deeper into the Forbidden Forest. Usually the horses from the Headless Hunt would graze with Thestrels, but tonight Luna had only seen one.

The horse stopped and nudged a cloaked figure. The figure startled, reaching up for the reins.

"Wait!" Luna said. "Your horse brought me here."

He pulled down his hood, frightened.

"You're Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore," Luna said, "Of the Headless Hunt?"

The man winced at her words. "Not anymore."

"We – they – fought at the Battle of Hogwarts," he continued. "But I hid. They said the fight had given their lives meaning and they were ready for death."

"Being scared doesn't mean your life doesn't have meaning," Luna said. She smiled at the horse. "She misses her friends and I think you miss yours."

He hesitated and then mounted up.

"I'll do it for her," he said, patting the horse's flank.

"But you have to want to go too," Luna added.

He nodded. The horse rose up on its hind legs, tossing its mane joyfully. Luna thought she heard the sound of hoofbeats and laughter as horse and rider faded into the moonlight.


End file.
